Vs. Cunber
|romaji = Bāsasu Kanbā |translated title = Power for Power, Evil for Evil!! |release = |engrelease = |episode = 2, 3 |saga = Prison Planet Saga |previous = Evil Saiyan (chapter) |next = Kaio-ken vs. Oozaru }} |''Bāsasu Kanbā''}} is the third chapter of the ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission'' manga. Summary Future Mai hands Future Trunks a Capsule loaded with a weapon and spare clothes as he is in a rush to get back to the battle. Cooler having gone up against Cunber finds himself in danger of being taken out but is saved in the nick of time by a returning Trunks who uses his sword to cut through the Désastre Claw. As Trunks realises that he cannot defeat Cunber, Super Saiyan God Goku and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta suddenly arrive and kick him down. Vegeta tells Trunks to leave and notices that Goku has used up all of his energy from fighting in Super Saiyan Blue. Cunber stands back up and appears to recognise the Super Saiyan God form. He charges back at them and hits them hard, knocking them down and injuring them severely. As Fu watches from his laboratory he mentions the scary amount of potential that Cunber has hidden within. Cunber turns his attention towards Mai and having an idea given to her by Shin she throws a flashbang at Cunber, briefly blinding him. Upon being able to see again he see's Goku running and goes to attack him only for it to turn out to be Oolong impersonating him. Cunber is suddenly attacked by the now fused together Super Saiyan Blue Vegito thanks to the Potara that Shin gave Mai before they left Beerus' Planet. As Fu continues to talk through the speaker, voicing his pleasure at seeing a treasure of the Kai and his surprise at Oolong, he tells them that Cunber is currently in possession of the Five-Star Special Dragon Ball. While Vegito and Cunber have an evenly matched battle, Majin Ozotto appears from behind Trunks, Mai and Oolong and tells them it would be best to leave that Dragon Ball for another time. Trunks and the others put up their guard but Ozotto tells them that there is no need as he has no intention of fighting in these pointless skirmishes. He creates a portal and begins to teleport away before saying he will see them again but Cooler grabs Trunks and takes the two of them through it. Fu once again voices his admiration of Ozotto's skill as he remembers that he also has a Dragon Ball in his possession. The battle between Vegito and Cunber heats up as Vegito uses the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken and Cunber uses the Super Saiyan transformation. When Vegito talks about getting serious, Cunber throws a Power Ball into the sky which causes him to transform into a Golden Great Ape. Meanwhile in the Chaos Area of Prison Planet, Trunks asks Cooler why he decided to go after Ozotto and he responds by telling him that Ozotto seemed to know where the Dragon Balls are. There they soon see King Cold badly injured up against a rock while the rest of his forces lay dead around him. Just then the Ghost Warriors of Cell, Kid Buu, Bojack, Turles and Lord Slug appear. Appearances Characters Locations *Prison Planet **Babari **Chaos Area Transformations *Fourth Transformation *Super Saiyan God *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken *Golden Great Ape Battles *Future Trunks, Goku (Super Saiyan God) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Cunber *Future Mai vs. Cunber *Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Cunber (Base/Super Saiyan) Anime, Game and Manga differences *In the manga, Goku fights Cunber as a Super Saiyan God before fusing as Vegito. In the anime, he does it after defusing after fighting as Vegito. *In the manga, Cunber transforms into a Super Saiyan before throwing the Power Ball into the sky and transforming into a Golden Great Ape. In the anime, he does not transform into a Super Saiyan but still becomes a Golden Great Ape. *In the game opening, Cunber transforms into a Golden Great Ape during his fight against Super Saiyan Blue Goku. In the anime, he does so against Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Vegito. *Future Trunks and Cooler never meet Majin Ozotto, go the Chaos Area and see King Cold and the Ghost Warriors in the anime. *Captain Ginyu and the Ginyu Force were present with King Cold in the game. Trivia *This chapter and it's events are loosely based on the third Super Dragon Ball Heroes Universe Mission opening. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Universe Mission Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Prison Planet Saga